Vernacular
Yes. DBR has it's own vernacular- which is similar to common BYOND word usage, except that it's heavily influenced by Finale garble. For abbreviations, strange phrases, etc. that you do not recognize, you should likely consult the following list: *BPM (Battle Power Mod) *BP (Battle Power/Power level) *SR (Stat Ranks) *PR (Power Ranks) *Str (strength stat) *End/Dura (endurance stat) *Res/Resis (resistance stat) *Off/Def/Spd (offense/defense/speed stats) *Regen/Recov (regeneration/recovery stats) *Int/Intel (Intelligence) *Ench (Enchantment) *Lvl (Level) *Med (Meditation) *KO (knockout) *DC or D/C (disconnect) *SSJ (Super Saiyan) *HT (High Tension) *SB (Super Berserk) *SNJ (Super Namekian) *DT (Devil Trigger) *Rsc (Resources - the currency of the game) *(insert other transformation abbreviations here) *BS (Burning Shot technique) *KK (Kaioken Technique) *KHH (Kamehameha) *SKHH (Super Kamehameha) *FF (Final Flash) *SFF (Super Final Flash) *DB (Death Ball) *HF (Homing Finisher) *SM (Swordmaster) *TH (Turtle Hermit) *WH (Wolf Hermit) *CH (Crane Hermit) *WK (West Kaio) *NK (North Kaio) *EK (East Kaio) *SK (South Kaio) *KS (Kaioshin) *WMF (Weapon Master's Fury) *SB (Spirit Burst) *SDF (Super Dragon Fist FIREEE!) *DNR (do not rank- refers to an admin-regulated list of people who aren't to recieve ranks/rares) *Darwin/Darlose (A term generally used to commit a failure of an act by Darwin himself, or used as an insult. I.E, "That man is such a Darwin, his giji failed.") *fuck blue/hellz (A method of balancing, often resulting in the nerfing of speed or sword-related content, respectively.) *Niggered (When you're killed/defeated as a result of underhanded, or "cheap," tactics. I.E, "I was niggered by that low-down Namekian cybering dog!" *Cheesing (A cheesy tactic that is sort of like abusing an OP factor in the game to its fullest. See: Zane Hataro. *Rapist Gokuing (When you're a pure, good guy, that rapes people. See: Kento/Exynos.) *NIB (Nanite Intelligence Booster) *EoK (Elixir of Knowledge) *Darwin/Darlose: Some emo guy that people pick on just to make his life miserable. *Mook: A word that should be brought back, usually someone being a general idiot. It was in it's prime in the days of Bones and Kyle *Faggot:(Sometimes the words GodDamn or Fucking are used as Adjectives) A word used by other faggots as a term of admiration. *Autisticonia: The spawnpoint for the severely autistic of DBR's Community. *Chucklefuck: Someone who is completely and utterly insufferable. *Pulling a Greg: Threatening to quit in the form of QQing and, within twenty minutes, you're completely fine. See: Bipolar Syndrome. *Invalidating: Don't you people hate when your enablement gets invalidated by someone cheesing you with nigger verbing and powergaming. *Riding That Dick Like Whoa: Ask Yuna. Yuna x Zane OTP <3 <3 <3 *GDI: god damnit *OTP: something that darwin won't explain the meaning of; usually just means 'one true pairing' or 'only true pairing' *FHB: flaming homosexual boy- usually referring to Kubari-wannabes/fanboys/the admin team *nigutes (noun): time as percieved by the black ones *White Knighting: Channeling your inner Maxxum for the sake of the pussy *Futaringan: Focusing your inner Maxxum into your eyes for the sake of the pussy *Dicksune Ascension: Becoming one with your inner Maxxum for the sake... is that even a pussy anymore *Stroke Game Adamantium: When you can dik a girl over a trash can and she somehow doesn't notice. *Pulling a Jumpy: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misogyny *Gettin' the Yamz: Gettin' the pussy *Hellzraze: #teambottom *Nigger Dollars: Something given to people of African descent. Usually government sanctioned. This list is incomplete!